


came from nowhere like a miracle cure

by anonlymous



Series: October Challenges 2019 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonlymous/pseuds/anonlymous
Summary: Alec seems to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, and Magnus hates it – especially when his stupid, stubborn husband won’t let him help. (For day 10 of Tentacletober: tentacle massage).





	came from nowhere like a miracle cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).

> for lynne_monstr, who is the queen of tentacles and created this fabulous event!

Magnus is very used to touching Alec’s shoulders and feeling all the tension he carries held there. At this point, he’d more surprised  _ not _ to feel him tense. Alec seems to hold the weight of the world on his shoulders, and Magnus hates it – especially when his stupid, stubborn husband won’t let him help.

It’s become a habit for them: Magnus will reach up and place his tentacles on Alec’s shoulders, wince at how uncomfortable the knots must be, and try to steer Alec toward the nearest flat surface and massage it out. It only works occasionally, because his husband is too damn stubborn for his own good, often deflecting with “not now, babe” or “I just need sleep”.

Like he’s trying to do right now. Alec came home tired and grumbling and without even touching him, Magnus knows what his shoulders will feel like. But he also knows Alec will deny any outright offers he makes right now, so instead he inches closer and closer and ignores the dirty look Alec is giving him.

“I know what you’re trying to do, Magnus,” Alec says. He looks surly but fond, so Magnus knows he’s not truly upset about it. But Alec  _ doesn’t _ know what he’s trying to do, not quite.

“Oh, is that so?” Magnus asks, trying to restrain his smile. Alec opens his mouth to answer, but it doesn’t matter what he’ll say – Magnus is finally close enough to make his attempt. He reaches out, grabbing Alec’s hands and wrapping tentacles around his back, and starts dragging his husband with him toward the bedroom.

Alec follows him, stumbling and huffing. “Magnus, what the hell?”

“Don’t say I’ve never done anything for you,” Magnus teases, and lets go so Alec can flop down onto the pillows.

Facedown, Alec mutters, “Sex isn’t going to make me feel better right now.”

“Hush, you,” Magnus murmurs, peeling Alec’s shirt off his chest. He gives himself a moment to admire his husband’s bare back, all smooth skin and corded muscle, and then lets his tentacles take the rein. They’ve done this enough times over the centuries – to Magnus himself and many others – that it’s practically second nature. And just like the rest of Magnus, they’re aching to take care of Alexander.

Some arrange Alec’s long limbs, guiding his arms to his sides. Some begin rubbing his back and shoulders. Some even reach up to stroke his hair gently.

Among the flurry of motion, Magnus watches Alec relax, slowly and in increments, and keeps a hand resting on his back. It is both a grounding force and a sign, one that says  _ I’m here. I will always be here. _

**Author's Note:**

> More tentacle fic (among other things) to come in this series! :)


End file.
